Hugs and dishes
by CoopDaWhoop
Summary: How I feel a few moments between megumi and soma could have played out in season 1 episodes 11 and 12


Coopdawhoop: hey folks you know the usual insert. just got done watching shokugeki no soma and I loved it! of course I came across a few ships as well. so far it's with soma getting like 4 girls through this entire series though I think soma and megumi are my favorite by far. enjoy this little story on episodes 11 and 12 with a little tweak to it that I would have enjoyed to see.

* * *

How could he have just done such a stupid thing!? What was Soma-kun thinking, challenging a Totsuki alumnus like that just to keep me from being expelled? Now he's going to be expelled along with me!

Megumi did all she could from bursting out and giving her new friend a piece of her mind. Every step from that accursed place where Soma Yukihira challenged Shinomiya senpai to a shokugeki, putting his own standing in school on the line. She tried to keep her emotions from getting the best of her, but it was to no avail as it only lasted going halfway through the corridor from the very kitchen that had sealed their fates together. "Well, it looks like we're still here by the skin of our teeth" said Souma as he continued. "in the meantime let's hang in there and make it through the afternoon session, Tadokoro." The red headed boy turned to see his little petite friend on the verge of tears glaring daggers at him.

"Soma-kun you idiot! How could you make such a crazy challenge like that!?" She shouted. Hanging her head, she continued on "You passed! You shoulda just let me be" she sniffled. The tears were starting to fall from her eyes and there was nothing that Megumi could do to stop them. She crouched down to the ground and just let the hot salty tears fall freely from her eyes. It didn't matter that Megumi was going home now. She knew it was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened. She considered herself lucky to have been paired up with Soma in this short time. It wasn't very long but she enjoyed being there next to him. His confidence and skill shone through in the bleakest of situations. He took up challenges that seemed impossible and made miracles. Even the times that he force fed her his failed recipes were enjoyable…. after she got better from those disasters that he created and dared to call food. But why? Why would someone with such talent like him try to take care of a klutz that freezes up when the going gets tough? She couldn't understand what goes through his head when he jumps into things like this. Trying to understand why just made Megumi more frustrated and caused more tears to fall.

"Tadokoro". The tone of his voice sounded so caring she looked up to face Soma, only to have: "you sometimes let your real accent come out huh?" he said so casually as he laughed. "you choose now of all times to point that out?!" she huffed. Megumi was surprised though as he took her hand. "c'mon stand up. We're going to be late to the afternoon session". Megumi held on with both hands as she stood. "you're always helping me out Souma-kun, and now I've dragged us into this mess." She whimpered. "I have no idea how to make this up to you". The tears started to flow like a waterfall down the young girl's face so much that she could barely see her own hands.

"It's my own choice so there's no need to apologize. Besides, it should be obvious why I challenged him in the first place" replied Souma as he freed his hands from the crying girl. "it's because you're not meant to fail here" he continued as he walked down the hall. She stood there in awe of what was just shared. He believed in her, and because of that he was willing to put everything on the line as proof. Megumi could feel her eyes tearing up again but this time it wasn't from sadness or shame, but happiness and hope that things could turn out okay. "Soma-kun!" she called out as she ran to the red head. As Souma turned he was tackled by the blue haired girl and was caught in a tight hug with Megumi crying into his chest. "hey now c'mon, there's no need to cry" said Soma as he held his friend with one arm while patting her on the head with the other. "save those tears for when we win and get you back into the camp as a student again okay?" Megumi didn't say anything but tightened her grip on him and cried even more.

I'm going to be stuck here for a while aren't I? wondered the red head.

* * *

After the conclusion of the shokugeki

Your cooking reflects your stance toward providing a warm welcome to your guests. A testament to your hospitality. Please continue to hone that valuable edge you have at Totsuki. Consider these three coins as an investment to your future

No way. She couldn't understand what was being said to her right now. Shinomiya senpai just complimented her (if you could call it that) and just left the room. They weren't saying what she thinks they were saying. Could they? "it looks like we just barely made it" sighed Soma. Her eyes widened in realization as her partner continued on to say "congrats Tadokoro!"

Megumi's legs gave out from under her as she collapsed and covered her face to hide her tears of joy. She was accepted back in to the camp! She wasn't going home! This was another chance to prove that she could do it! Megumi felt a hand on her shoulder and she just reacted. She reached out and held onto her friend while crying into his apron. "Oh boy, not again" muttered Soma. He stood there awkwardly as Megumi refused to let go of his legs and her weight was beginning to shift more onto him making standing a little more difficult to do. "hey come on Tadokoro, I've got an idea. Let's go celebrate on you being able to stay at camp with us at Marui's room? We'll play trumps and stay up all night partying on this, what do you say. Sounds fun right?" Soma's words were somewhat useless at this point as the poor girl was still crying her heart out.

After Megumi had gotten a hold of herself, the two young chefs headed out of the private room for the shokugeki. The battle had started at sundown and now the moon was completely out with the stars shining dimly compared to the glow of the moon. "man it's totally dark out" said Souma as he stared up into the sky. Megumi looked up as well into the night sky and was just in awe with the sight of the stars and the moon out. A small gentle breeze blew into her face and she shivered a little. Or was it the cell phone that was vibrating in her pocket? Oh no! everyone must have been worried because the two of them were gone for so long without letting them know that they were all right! Megumi pulled out her cellphone and gasped. Over 50 missed calls and 45 text messages from the others asking where she and Souma were. "I have so many missed calls and messages from Yuki and the others!" she yelled. "Well, it was in the basement so we didn't have a signal down there" Soma stated as he looked over the small girl's shoulder to see the number of messages and missed calls. "you better hurry back and let everyone know you're okay. I'm going to take my time getting back though" he continued. "Right, I'll go on ahead then" said Megumi as she started to run back to the hotel. However, she gasped in realization and came to a halt just before turning the corner and looked at her friend.

"Souma-kun" Megumi ran back towards her friend and embraced him. "Thanks for everything! I'll never forget this!" she said as she held onto the young teen. Souma reached up and patted the girl on the head as he responded "You better hurry on back, everyone's worried about you". Megumi let go and nodded as she turned and hurried back to let their friends know that she was okay. Things were definitely better than okay. She took the lead on a shokugeki, earned her way back into Totsuki academy, and proved not only to those who were watching her but proved to herself that she could be better. As long as she had Souma and the rest of her friends there to help her believe. She could do this.


End file.
